Life is Like a Song
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: A love story in songs. I hope that you all enjoy it. MuFuu for the most part and a little JinFuu. A Big thanx to my best friend who wanted me to make this FanFic. I will finish this one, I promise. *hugs* read and review please! I will have more up soon


Here is a little something I just randomly came up with in my boredom…enjoy:

All Over You

Mugen walked along the path, his pride smashed for the first time in his life. He had finally come back for Fuu…only to find that she was taken by a rich, handsome bastard. He should just keep walking away and just forget about Fuu, because there were plenty of women who would throw themselves him. There was only one problem with that theory: He hadn't been able to touch women since the gang had broken up. All he could think about was Fuu.

_yeah he's a looker but I really think it's guts that matter most  
I displayed them for you  
strung out about from coast to coast  
I am easily make believe  
just dress me up in what you want me to be  
I'll take back what I've been saying  
look around some time now_

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you_

Fuu looked out the window, her pale fingers flattening her pink kimono. She had finally done something that was unforgivable, something that made Mugen realize just how much he needed her, but that was probably not enough, it never seemed to be enough. In her case, that was usually how it was. She looked behind her at the person she was to be wed to in three days. He was handsome, rich, but he didn't love her. It seemed to always be that way with her. She sighed and turned away from the window, casting the shadow out to be with the rest of them. Daylight was almost gone and soon she would be able to dream.

"All I'm asking for is love, Mugen, but you never seem to have enough, if any at all," she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Why won't you just love me back?"

_in my daydreams, in my sleep  
infatuation turning into disease  
you could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try  
give it your best shot and try  
all I'm asking for is love  
but you never seem to have enough_

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
_

_I'm all over you  
I'm not over you_

Mugen slammed his fist into a tree along the path. What was wrong with him? Why had he suddenly realized that he needed the damn whiney bitch so much? He couldn't her face out of his mind. Her doe-like eyes looked up with today with a different kind of emotion? Was it something a bit like friendship? He slammed his fist into the side of the tree again.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "What the fuck was I thinking?"

_this life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff when I just want you to love me back  
why can't you just love me back  
why can't you just love me back  
why can't you just love me back_

"Why can't you just love me back?" After he asked this, he understood why she couldn't love him back: He hadn't loved her.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again _

Fuu walked out into the night, hoping desperately that she could find Mugen before he left for good. She had to explain to him how much she loved him, and how much she couldn't live without him. In three days, it would be too late, and she would belong to the wrong person. She tried hard not to cry, not wanting her face to get red puffy before she found him. He never did like her whining and crying.

_This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when I just want you to love me back  
why can't you just love me back  
why won't you just love me back  
why can't you just love me back_

A/N: Are you disappointed in me? I promise you it will get better. You'll see more Fluff as I go on. I had a request from my dearest and truest friend to do this and I couldn't let him down. I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
